It's only a kiss
by TheTwoCrazyFangirls
Summary: A re-write of s2ep10 of Owari no Seraph. Dominant Yu! Mika learns of how controlling Yu is. T rated. ONE SHOT


**Yu x Mika~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-  
Disclaimer~Sadly we don't own Owari no Seraph :( Or Guren Or Lacus D:**

 **This is a rewrite of episode 10 season 2**

 **Warning~Kiss scene! And OCCness  
Dominant Yu :3 Enjoy**

Yu suddenly woke up with a jolt, looking around to find himself in what seemed to be an abandoned mall. The rusty and broken shelves loomed over him, increasing the darkness casting over his aching form. With a grunt, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around.

"Where am I?"

He mumbled out loud, trying to make out everything as best as he could while his eyes adjusted to the dark. A grunting from behind him caught his attention. He stood up and turned around, walking towards a shaking figure that was covered in blood. Yu drew out his sword from its scabbard and pointed it towards the shadowed form. As he got a better look at the figure, Yu could tell it was a vampire, due to the white cape it wore that was draped around it's body. Yu narrowed his eyes at the sight of the vampire, as a thousand thoughts rushed through his head.

"Mika?"

He questioned as he got a closer look, now seeing that the vampire had blonde, messy hair that resembled his dear brother.

"Are you Mika?"

He asked again. The form stopped shaking and turned around to reveal a mad looking Mika, his blue eyes twitching.

"Mika!"

Yu called, running towards his friend. Mika stumbled up and let out an anguished growl, leaping towards his friend and knocking the Cursed Gear out of Yu's hand before grabbing the raven haired male by the throat and shoving him down to the ground. Yu grabbed Mika and tried to push him away.

"Stop it!"

He begged his friend, who grunted.

"Blood! Blood! Let me drink blood!"

Mika growled out, before grimacing and hesitating.

"Blood...blood..."

He whimpered. Yu looked at his friend in worry and concern.

"What's wrong Mika?"

He asked.

"Blood. Blood, give me blood! I need blood now! It's so painful!"

Mika replied, while also trying to fight the urge to hurt his friend. Yu looked up at his friend in disbelief. The blonde then reached down, preparing to bite Yu's neck.

"I'm sorry Mika"

Yu suddenly said, causing Mika to hesitate. Yu closed his eyes and pulled Mika's face into the crook of his neck.

"It's because I left you by yourself"

He continued. Mika pulled away and looked at Yu in shock, suddenly covering his mouth and climbing off Yu. Mika then began screaming and backed into a box, bending down and panting.

"Wh-What was I?"

He gasped as Yu stood up. Mika put a hand to his mouth.

"Sorry I wasn't myself"

He mumbled. Yu looked at his brother in curiosity.

"Do you suffer that much if you don't drink blood?"

He asked, leaning forwards. Mika just nodded weakly.

"It's because I left you behind!"

Yu exclaimed.

"I told you before, that's not-"

Mika cut off, covering his mouth and coughing out blood. Yu ran towards his brother.

"Mika!"

But the blonde dodged and put his hand out to stop Yu.

"Don't, Yu. Don't come close to me. I don't want to drink your blood"

He begged.

"But you..."

Yu argued.

"Don't worry about me!"

Mika yelled, holding his hands out as crimson blood dripped down from his gloved hands.

"Anyway, I have to talk to you about..."

"Shut up! What can I do? Will you recover if you drink blood?!"

Yu ran up to Mika and grabbed him by the shoulders. Mika blushed at the thought of drinking Yu's blood, knowing he would have to put his lips somewhere on Yu's body.

"I-I...I can't let you...I won't drink your blood Yu!..."

Mika replied weakly yet stubbornly. Yu sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair after he let go of Mika.

"Mika...please, drink my blood! Get better!"

Yu begged, his eyes filling with tears. Mika laughed slightly at the sight.

"Jeez Yu, you crybaby"

Yu sniffed.

"I ain't crying! You are!"

He argued. Mika grinned.

"I'm not crying"

The two then burst out laughing.

"You could be crying in your head though"

Yu giggled, sighing as the adrenaline passed through his body. Mika suddenly stopped laughing, covering his mouth as he began coughing again, backing against the shelves. Yu ran towards him.

"Mika, please just drink my blood. You need to recover! You have to survive!"

The male begged, staring into Mika's bright blue eyes.

"I can't loose you! I never want to go through that again!"

Yu whimpered, a tear trickling down his flushed cheeks. Mika stopped coughing and looked at the ground, his head hung in shame as he heard Yu's pleas. Even though Mika wanted to drink blood, he couldn't bring himself to harm his friend. Mika would rather die than ever hurt Yu, besides he'd done that enough already.

"Mika! Agh, you're hurting me!"

Mika looked up to see that he had a hard grip on Yu's hand. Mika let go of Yu, mumbling an apology before locking eye contact with Yu, a blush reddening his cheeks. Yu put a hand on Mika's shoulder.

"Drink my blood. Recover"

The human ordered. Mika shook his head but his eyes subconsciously drifted to Yu's alluring neck. The blonde gulped and exhaled a shaky breath before leaning forward and opening his mouth before biting into Yu's flesh. Both their lids covered their eyes as Mika drank and Yu relaxed.

After a while, Mika pulled away his eyes now a crimson red.

"Yu..."

He questioned, tilting his head slightly. The black haired boy opened his eyes and smiled.

"You feel better now?"

He asked. Mika nodded but yelped in surprise as Yu pushed him against the shelves and leaned closer towards Mika.

"See, it wasn't that bad now was it"

Yu smirked before connecting his lips to Mika's. The vampire blinked in surprise at the feeling of Yu's warm lips against his. The kiss was passionate but Mika could sense a slight longing from the way Yu pressed himself firmly up against him. Mika blushed, his face heating up as he questioned whether or not he should kiss back. To Mika this was his first kiss...well, first kiss from a male that is. But the vampire still had no experience on what to do. What amazed him was how Yu was so controlling, yet it worried him slightly.

After the conflict in his mind was over, his abused and plump lips moved against Yu's as he kissed back. Yu noticed this and deepened the kiss. He leaned in even closer as he closed all the gaps between them. Mika out of instinct wrapped his arms around Yu's neck, the two both blushing wildly at the contact.

Yu then pulled away, breaking the kiss. Mika panted, a trail of saliva ran down to his chin. Yu smirked at the sight and stretched out a hand, wiping the saliva from Mika's face before leaning in closer again, so close that Mika could feel the human's breath on his face. Mika's blushed darkened, he was so red that someone from a distance might have mistaken his face as a tomato.

"Was that your first kiss?" Yu whispered with amusement.

Mika's eyes narrowed into slits at the remark and pushed Yu away. "Wha-what! How would you know!"

"I just do~" Yu teased, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up..."

 **Hope you liked!  
R&R FOR MORE FANFICS! WE TAKE REQUESTS~  
Requests must be:  
** ** _A Anime_**  
 ** _Star wars_**  
 ** _Dc_**  
 ** _or_**  
 ** _Marvel_**

 ** _~TheTwoCrazyFangirls~_**


End file.
